Presently different types of the wastes are defined by the modern system of waste management are (namely, Municipal Solid Waste (MSW), construction and demolition waste, institutional, commercial, and industrial waste; medical wastes, hazardous wastes, radioactive wastes and electronic wastes). It is imperative to safely handle these wastes. Also, disposal of the MSW poses a great challenge to town planners and administrators.
Different methods for the disposal of MSW are composting (i.e., decomposition of the solid waste), incineration (i.e., burning of the waste in a furnace) and land-filling (i.e., burying the solid waste under various layers of the soil mass). The most preferred option of the MSW disposal is land-filling, where several layers of the soil mass are used for its stabilization (i.e., decomposition) with the help of natural metabolism (i.e., bacterial activity). Though, land-filling is one of the most attractive and economical paths adopted for the disposal of the MSW, as compared to other disposal methods, it necessitates acquisition of huge area of the land, optimization of the cost and various issues associated with the transportation of the MSW from different localities of the city to the landfill. In conventional systems, bioreactor landfills are available for decomposing the MSW.
However, the conventional bioreactor landfills suffer different environmental problems associated with the installation and functioning of MSW landfills such as slow rate of decomposition of the MSW, emission of gaseous pollutants, soil contamination, and water or air pollution.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.